Having To Let Go
by x3Nileyx
Summary: Nick and Miley are completely in love, then he leaves for a job. How do they reconnect? nILeY.
1. Chapter 1

**Having To Let Go.**

**Chapter One**

**x3Nileyx**

"What are you talking about?" I said, tears falling out my eyes. Nick Grey, the guy I'm totally in love with, is breaking my heart. But I thought he loved me back. I thought we were "something." Just like what he said.

"I'm sorry, Miley. The job is awesome, and I have to take it!" He touched my shoulder, as I pushed his hand off me. "Get your hands off of me!" I yelled furiously, stepping back from him.

"Mi," He trailed off. "I'm sorry! Please, understand me…" He looked down, with tears forming in his eyes.

"I've heard enough. Since when is a job more important than the love of your life?" I asked, wiping my tears carefully.

"I never said that!" He threw his hands up in the air, as a way to help him state his point.

"You didn't, Nick." I said, looking the other direction. I turned back and faced him. But, I couldn't. My eyes couldn't. If I looked him in the eye, my heart would break all over again. I looked down. "But the situation is pretty self explanatory." I said, looking back up and to my side.

He held my arms. I didn't push him away this time. This was the last time I'd get to have those rare sparks run all over my body. I couldn't let him go. I just couldn't.

He smiled at me. That smile, that I always caved for. I smiled back. Why was I smiling? Then I realized. The job is more important then I am. The tears rolled down my cheeks. I placed his hands off of my arms carefully, and turned the other direction. He quickly began to sob. I turned back at him. The storm was getting heavier. He took off his jacket, and he gave it to me.

"Keep it," He said.

"I will." I said, wiping my tears.

"And remember, Mi. We live our life in the rain; listen to its song; feel its drops our my skin; kiss through its curtain and let it hide our tears." He finished, finally letting go of my arm. I nodded.

"After the storm, there's always a beautiful rainbow…" I said, walking away. He stood there, maybe regretting what he did. I don't know what he felt like. But I would have loved to know at the moment. I just… can't let him go.

And that's the worst part.

The worst part, is actually **having to let go.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**ALOHAAAA. So, this is just an introduction, and I know its short.. but yeah.**

**I have A LOT planned for this story, and I'm really really excited to write it! I worked hard on this chapter, so please remember to review. Thanks!**

**3**

**XOXO.**

**JAYJAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Having To Let Go**

**Chapter Two.**

He left. That's what he did. And I've been spending all my days crying for the last 8 months. I feel different without him. He just… made me feel alive. He made me feel different. And he made me feel unique. Now, that he's gone, I don't feel like that anymore.

And for some reason, I felt like we'd never ever be together again. So I might as well just forget about him. That's what Demi, my best friend has been telling me. Demi Torres and I have been friends since second grade. And we still have the best friendship ever. I trust her with everything, and she trusts me with everything. I have never been upset with her.

It's like the perfect friendship. And you know whats creepy? Demi is crushing on Nick's brother, Joe Grey. Joe is like… technically my brother. We do everything, all the time, together. He's like the older brother that has never been there for me.

Trace kind of ditched me for his slut of a girlfriend. All things have become really weird after he just.. Disconnected the talk between us. I don't even know what he's up to anymore. I bet he doesn't even care. But Joe did. And that's why I love Joe.

But, Nick and I.. We were something different. But, I guess he didn't feel that way. But, I knew he did! He definitely wasn't lying. I just don't get how a stupid job can mean so much more to him than our own relationship!

I guess I should do what Demi is telling me to do. Demi and Nick are best friends, too. We're like this huge gang. And its funny, 'cause Joe and Demi always flirt, and its so obvious they like each other.

They're friends with benefits. That's what Joe said. I can't believe Demi is such a good friend, though. She's best friends with Nick, yet she told me to forget about him. She always told me how she thought we're the cutest couple ever, but I guess she was just supporting us.

Should I really listen to what she told me? I mean, I feel like maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should hold on. Maybe I should wait for him. But the question is, will he ever come back? Will we ever **be **together again?

I doubted it. Because I had that feeling. That feeling that twisted your guts from the inside. The feeling that shattered my heart into a billion pieces. The feeling that told me that I'll never see him again.

But, maybe I'm not right. I mean, I am best friends with Joe and Demi. And they're related to Nick.

Nick, Nick, Nick. That's all I thought about. All year. He's been gone. Just, move on Miley.

Do what Demi told you to do.

That's the smart thing to do, anyways. I have a life ahead of me, and I have to forget about Nick.

Because the world doesn't revolve around him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**HAI, STRANGER. So, you can already see how excited I am for this.. I mean, I already wrote the second chapter. hehe. giggle.**

**ANYWAYYY. I didn't get many reviews, but many people told me they liked it on twatter, SO. Here I am updating.**

**BAI**

**Jee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Having To Let Go**

**Chapter Three.**

I'm still thinking. I'm in my car, heading down to Starbucks to chat with Demi about how things are going, and just have some girl time. Then we're supposed to meet up with Joe at night for dinner.

I can't be thankful enough for what Joe has done for me. Joe has cleared up so many rumors about me, at school, of course. He's always so protective of me, and he's always trying to cheer everyone up. And what's best about him, is that when he's feeling down, he hides it so other people don't feel worse. He's the most sensitive guy ever, even though her broke like a ton of girls' hearts. But I know the reasons to all the breakups, and it's always kind of the girl's fault.. You know.

They get too stalker-ish.

So, anyway. I'm heading down, and I see Demi in the funniest, yet coolest outfit ever. Its like baggy sweatpants, and a hoody. So gangster of you, Demi. I laugh to myself, as I walk over to her slowly. "DRAGON!" I yell out, as she pulls me in for a hug.

"NIGHTHAWK!" She screams back, looking at me in the eyes. "How's my little friend?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes, and yelled out. "I'm older than you!"

She laughed, as I sarcastically pushed my hair backwards. We both giggled for a few seconds, then we became serious.

"So, how's the thing?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, I guess I'm fine, Demmerz.." I sighed, looking down onto my lap.

I just can't believe we're over like that.

"You know, you guys are meant to be…" Demi said, giving me her wise look. That's what I love about Demi. She's always there for you. In every kind of way. She's the bestest friend ever, and she makes you laugh when you need it the most. Kind of like Joe. That's why they go together perfectly. They're so adorable. No joke.

Oops. Reality slap. I look over to the ground, and then back up to her. "What ever's mean to be, is meant to be…" I smiled at her, as she nodded at my wise words.

"Smart, Lady Cyrus," She jokingly mocked me, and I hit her shoulder. She laughed and rolled her eyes, walking away.

Lady Cyrus. That's what Nick used to call me, when I acted all professional. Everything always relates to him. My smile fainted, and Demi quickly started to notice. She put her hand on my shoulder, and smiled at me.

"Miles, I'm sorry. Seriously." She trailed off. "I swear, I didn't mean to!" She defended herself, trying not to break me. I fake smiled at her. "I know you didn't. Its my problem.. Oh well.." I answered her, getting more comfortable on the wooden chair.

She took a sip of her coffee, and suggested we should go shopping a little bit. I grabbed my stuff, and head to my car. "Should we take my car or yours?" I asked her, and she told me it was probably best if we take mine, since its bigger. And you know us, girls. We shop and buy way too much things.

So, she was right. We took my car and headed over to Beverly Center. Like, the best mall ever. We visited H&M, and Forever 21, and Claire's. All those big shops everyone loves. Each one of us, bought like 6 bags of clothes. We carried them to the car, and dumped everything in the back.

"That was awesome!" Demi yelled, throwing her hands carelessly in the air. "I know, right?" I agreed with her, as I hit the gas, and drove away from the mall. "So what time is it now?" Demi asked me.

"Well, its 4:30. So I think we should be heading to the Village Idiot so we can meet Joe, now." I'm always ready. That's one of the things that people admired most about me. Especially, Nick. "Alright! Lets head for it then, and then I'll call Joe, and make sure it's still on. If it's not, we can just eat and talk." Demi informed me, and I nodded taking the information in.

Demi put the phone on speaker, and looked at me. "Hello?" Joe waited on the other line for an answer.

"Hey, Joe. Its Demi." Demi answered, giggling and looking down on her lap. "Oh," Joe cleared his throat. "Hey, Demi!" This time, he sounded a little bit excited. Demi laughed. "Is dinner still on?"

"Yes, Demetria." Joe said, sounding a little serious, but I mean, c'mon. It's Joe. If he's not kidding, then something is wrong. But, on serious times, he's always there to lighten up to mood. He doesn't care about himself, he cares about the people around him. That's why everyone loves him.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Demi answered him, laughing but trying to hide it. It was so obvious they like each other. Especially that both of them told me. So it's kind of funny that I know they're bothing crushing on each other. It's so cute. If Joe and Demi every date, I would call them Jemi Jorres or Jemi Torronas. So smart, huh?

As they talked, I spent my time thinking about them. When I looked at her, she had this concerned look on her face. As I thought about them, my mind was thinking of love. Love to me, meant Nick and I. And then, here I go again, being reminded of Nick just by everything.

I seriously do need to get over what's happening. And I can't do that, unless I do what Demi has been telling me to do. But, what Demi wants me to do, is just so… Weird. Something I never thought I would do. Everything in my world is falling down now. Only, eight months ago, everything was into place and I was happy and in love with the sweetest, most romantic, and the hottest guy alive.

Things can change in a blink of an eye. It can either be a good thing, or just a terrible thing. My life needs to stop. I just need to stop and stare. And wonder why I'm right here now, when I was over there. The happy side. I would do anything to get what's fair. It was not fair! For him just to ditch me like that, over a job.

He let go of us. I just saw the heartbreak in his eyes. So why did he breakup with me? Why didn't he ask me to come with him? I would have came! I really would have. I mean, college is over, and we have nothing to look after. Plus, I probably would have found a better job in New York. So why didn't he? Did he not want me there?

Right now, everything seems like… like its over. My life is over, without him. I need him with me. I need him, and I need his kisses, his words, his smiles. What made me love him most, was everything about him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**HAI, FOO'. Okay.. So, I know this is short, and so were the last 2. Its just that I'm planning to have this story as in like 40 chapters or something, but actually LONG ones! So, don't be scared.**

**I have a few things to say, as usual.**

**1. Last night, I got 15 alerts/favorites but no actual reviews.**

**2. I only got one review.**

**Please please review. When I hear what you guys think of the story, it just makes me wanna keep writing it some more.**

**Thanks.**

**Much Love,**

**Jeena.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Having To Let Go**_

_**Chapter Four**_

I arrived home from lunch at 8:20 PM. My mind has been thinking too much, and I just need to relax. Maybe I should do what Demi told me to. Maybe… Just maybe, it's the right thing.

I signed on that findyourdate website. Hm. Maybe I shouldn't do this! But, who am I kidding? Its time to move on.

"Name: Miley Stewart.

Age: 21.

Food: Fries

Height: 5'5

Weight: 98 pounds

Hobbies: Writing, singing, acting, dancing

Type of music: Pop and rock, and rap.

Shows; How I Met Your Mother, Family Guy, Grey's Anatomy".

They asked so much questions. I finally clicked that submit button.

"Thank you for giving us your information! We will match you with your date in a week!" I sighed, as I read the little note they left you.

That button, it held my future. This is just, too fast. Maybe I should cancel my forms. But, what about Demi? Didn't she tell me I'm supposed to move on…?

This is all happening to fast. But, hey; maybe I should just let it go, and see what happens. Yeah, that's probably it..

My thoughts were interrupted my a familiar ring tone. "If ever, your world starts crashing down. That's where you'll find, find me." My phone was ringing.

I picked up my phone, and clicked on the answer button. "Hello?" It was an unknown number. Maybe I shouldn't have picked up.

"Hey, dude. It's Demi! I'm calling from my aunt's number. Anyway, I need to see you ASAP!" Demi was in a good mood. What was going on? Did Joe finally ask her out?

"Um, sure! Why not?" I answered. "I'll see you at Coffee Bean, okay?" "Alright, Miles." Demi said, as she hung up the phone. I put it back down, as I headed to my dressing room to get ready. I was done pretty quickly, and got my stuff. I headed down to the car, and started it. I started moving, as the radio blasted.

"It's too late, to apologize. It's too late…" The radio played. It felt like, I was singing it. It felt like, those were my thoughts. I was faking my laughs, and faking my smiles. I'm not happy. Not even Demi can notice that. I just feel like, my life dropped to hault right now. Nothing can get worse. And you know what's funny? 3 years ago, I thought "Nothing can bring me down!" After Nick asked me out. Eight months.. Damn, I need to move on.

I bet he's off with some other girl. Nick is a prince charming. He can make any girl fall inlove with him. Like, seriously. He's the sweetest guy ever. I needed him. And I can't live without him. I swear, I can't.

I pushed my hair back, because I had to turn around to park. My car was in a good spot. I opened up the door, and headed out. I sat down on one of the tables, and took out my phone. I went on Blackberry Messenger, and saw that Nick was online. Oh, dear! Maybe I should make him notice me.. Notice that I'm online. So, I decide to change my status, so he can get a notification. "Heading out with Demi to Coffee Bean and Tea leaf! So excited. GIRL TIMEEE!" I clicked save, and wished that he would atleast see it. Then, I got a notification. Apparently, he changed his status, too. "Life is a mess without you." I read it, as my heart broke for like the millionth time. Then my phone buzzed.

Nickyy(MILESWASHERE): Miles?

Miles(NICKYWASHERE): Hello.

Nickyy(MILEYWASHERE): Whats up, Mi?

I remembered. We had matching name… Oh god. This is just making everything worse.

Miles(NICKYWASHERE: Nm, just waiting for Demi to arrive.. You?

Nickyy(MILEYWASHERE): I'm at work.

Miles(NICKYWASHERE): Yeah, how's life turning out for you? You know, without me?

Nickyy(MILEYWASHERE): Terrible.

Miles(NICKYWASHERE): Oh, is it?

Nickyy(MILEYWASHERE): Yes. Very much.

Miles(NICKYWASHERE): I'm sorry to hear that.

Nickyy(MILEYWASHERE): Of course you are. :/

Miles(NICKYWASHERE): No, seriously. So is mine. But, it's not like we can do anything about it, right?

Nickyy(MILEYWASHERE): True… Um, Miles I have to go. Meeting..

Miles(NICKYWASHERE): Yeah, yeah. Its okay, Mr. Grey. Take care. :D

_Nickyy(MILEYWASHERE) - Has just signed out._

I smiled, as I re-read our conversation. Maybe it is, true. Maybe he does, miss me. But, like I said… It's not like we can do anything about it. I turned around, to check if Demi was there. Yup, there's Demi. She waved at me, as she run, opening up her arms. "Dem!" I screamed in happiness, as she hugged me. "Guess what?" She said, as I nodded at her, curiously.

"JOE," She said, looking at me. "Asked me OUT!" She yelled, as she got up and did her.. Jumpy dancey thingy. I laughed, as I joined her too. I squealed in happiness. "Finally! I've been keeping it a secret for so long…" I said, as I realized what I just said. "OOPS!" I screamed, as she slapped me on the shoulder. She was kidding, of course. "YOU WHORE!" I laughed, and sat down on my chair.

"So, when I came over, you looked like you were kind of.. Interested in your phone. What happened?" She asked, concerned . I smiled and said it's nothing. Then she grabbed my phone. Oh no.

There were two minutes of silence. Then she looked at me. "Miles, this is.. So sweet." She smiled at our conversation. Oh. Here comes the tears. _OH JOY!_

I smiled at her. "He really does miss you…" She said. I looked down onto the floor. "You know, I did that dating website thing.." Demi's mouth literally dropped! "Dude! I never thought you would do it! I didn't know he missed you that much! Holy shit. What are we gonna do?" She asked. So now, she tells me to stop the dating website. "I don't know, we can just cancel it from the files…" I said, looking up at her. "Yeah, or dumping the date." She said, and I giggled at her mean personality.

"Agreed…" I said. She laughed, and we talked all evening. It was time to go and we headed home. I signed onto Blackberry Messenger hoping he would be online.. He wasn't. Then there was no reason for me to stay online. I signed out, and just went to bed. There was no point anyway.

No point.

I got comfortable in my bed, and I thought about him. His face, his smile, his words, his personality. Everything. The hardest thing about love, is to watch the one you love, walk away from you.

That's what hurts the most about **having to let go.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: HAI. HAI. I'M SO HAPPY. -humps a banana- NO SERIOUSLY. I GOT 3 REVIEWS! -.- YAY. No, but that's actually pretty good, judging on how LAZZYYY you guys are for reviewing, which completely pisses me off, but WHATEVA. STILL. THANK YOU.**

**And, I'm still proud of all the... alerts and faves this story got. Seriously so happy.**

**AND, This is the last week of school, which means MORE UPDATINGGGG. School ends wednesday, then we get report cards on Saturday. I'm really happy. But I'm also pretty sad. I'll miss so many people. -.- **

**ANYWAY. Thank you. And please, please keep reviewing! And, if you like perverted Niley things, you should follow NileyPervs on twitter. Its a collab twitter between NileysDestiny (On youtube, and Twitter) and I! Its so awesome.**

**Much love,**

**Jeenaaaaa.  
**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE Bye

**Very special note:**

**Hey, guys. I've been thinking, and you know, summer is starting. And maybe instead of writing all summer, I can do something fun. Since you guys never show any respect for me.. You never respect my stories. No matter how much I say, "It's important to me.." You guys NEVER listen..**

**So, this time. I'm serious.**

**I'm going to delete my FF account, on July 1st. All of it.**

**And, its NBD. The girl whom I promised to do a collab with, I'm still gonna.**

**IDGAF if you review on this one.**

**'Cause you don't know what you've got, 'till its gone...**

**Bye.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Having To Let Go**

**Chapter Five**

_3 weeks later…_

I drank my coffee, as I looked at my face book notifications. It was really boring me out. Like.. Seriously. My face book is like.. One of the most boring accounts ever. So then, I remember. I haven't checked my date match thing yet. I went on the website, and clicked the log in button. I wasn't over Nick. Not at all. And we've only had one conversation on Blackberry Messenger those last three weeks. I clicked the sign in button.

"Do you want to view your match?" I moved my mouse to, "Yes." Oh no. No, no, no! It's NICK GREY. "You're match was Nick Grey! You two have so much in common. I'm pretty sure you'll be a great couple!" I sighed as I read their note. Oh dear. It wrote down his number. The new one. I saved it on my phone. Just in case, I ever need it.

**Nick's POV.**

I was sitting at my desk. I'm one of the bosses in the company I'm working in. I was spinning in my chair, thinking. I'm pretty sure you know what I'm thinking about. Miley. My date match was Miley. She really moved on that quick? I didn't, though. Joe was convincing me to move on the entire time. And then he decided against it after I sent him Miley and I's Blackberry Messenger conversation.

Then I heard my laptop make this sound. The sound that meant I got a new email. I opened up my Email. Its from the matching thing. "Your match has opened the card!" I clicked it.

"Miley Stewart, your match now knows that YOU are her guy." I sighed. But, did she really want me to be her match?

I wasn't gonna let this happen. I needed to talk to her. Right now.

**Miley's POV.**

My phone was ringing. I woke up to this freaking annoying ringtone I have. "Hello?" I was literally mumbling my words. "Miles. I need to speak to you." Shit. I got up. It was Nick.

"Yeah, sorry. Um.. What's up?" I asked. "Well.. Miley, did you move on yet?" He asked me.

"Did you?" I questioned him. "No. I swear, I didn't. And if I can, I'd be coming back on my knees, asking for you, back." He said. "Nick. Then why did you leave?"

"Because. I needed the money, Mi. I was planning a future for us. And I swear, I still am. Just let me back into your life, and I promise I'll make everything okay. Please." He begged me to go back to him.

"You can hurt me, a thousand times and I'd still come running back to you, Nick. I love you. So very much." I said. He laughed and said, "I love you more, Mi. Goodnight princess. Sorry I woke you up." I heard his smile from the other side of the phone.

"No, you don't Nicholas!" I answered him, jokingly. "Yes! Dork." He smirked. I laughed at his antiques. "Just because you're all the way in New York doesn't mean I can't mentally beat you up, Mister!"

"Shut up." He said. I laughed. "I love you, Prince Charming," I said. "I love you too, Princess. Goodnight." I smiled, and hung up. Princess. That's what I felt like with him. He made me fearless. He made me feel like I'm something special. I put the phone back on the night table, and cuddled with my pillows. Thank you, Demi. Thanks. A lot.

* * *

**A/N: Shuup, so you know how I said I'm quitting? I thought about it. Readers, Reviews, and all that CRAP doesn't matter. Its about the WRITING its self.**

**So, I'm only gonna update this story. Sorry for my TLND, and JF readers. :]**

**Um. Thank you THENILEYSEXTOY on twitter for convincing me to keep going. She's NICKISMYHOMEBOY on youtube. You know.. THAT HUGE ass page. Yup, I love you Ch3lzii. ;] Sad storriii. xD**

**Peace. 3**

**Jee.  
**


End file.
